The disclosure relates generally to optical communication cables and more particularly to optical communication cables including multiple optical fiber subunits. Optical communication cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical communication cables contain or surround one or more optical communication fibers. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers within the cable.